


God, Maybe Slav Was Right? (Voltron/Danganronpa Crossover)

by resting_moon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Study, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Spoilers, Takes place directly after season 6 of Voltron, dealing with loneliness and feeling left out, literally every Danganronpa character is in here so I'm only putting a few in the tags, minor mentions of blood, the enoshima girls still deal with being shsl despairs but they dont want to be despairs ya feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resting_moon/pseuds/resting_moon
Summary: Summary: Lance crashes down into the yard of Hope’s Peak Academy, injured and with no visible way to return. What in the diggity-darn world is he going to do? (I can’t write summaries, this is just self-indulgent content)





	God, Maybe Slav Was Right? (Voltron/Danganronpa Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this trash heap I hope you enjoy rarepairs and me butchering characters.  
> I'll post trigger warnings before each chapter just in case.  
> There will be ships in here, so no fighting.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Lance could hear the static screams of his friends shouting for him permeating throughout his head, but he couldn’t make out who each was, the bright flashing of the wormhole and the jolting of his lion was messing with him. He could feel thick saliva nearly clogging his throat and almost every single organ in his body seemed to ache. His body was basically stuck to the back of his seat, the full force of the stream being blocked by his lion, but he knew that, under these conditions, it wouldn’t last long. Lance, through all of his experiences with wormholes, hadn’t encountered one as harsh as this. 

It felt like the torment would last forever. But then, it stopped. The colors of the wormhole were replaced by a nice sky blue that was clear and peaceful. Lance would have admired it if the whiplash of the wormhole hadn’t hit him just then, and the “saliva” hadn’t spewed forth with it. His dashboard was sprayed with red, and if that wasn’t bad enough already, his lion shut off. He made an attempt to yell for her, but his voice quickly turned into a scream as he and the lion began to plummet downward, towards what seemed to be a large expanse of forest. Lance attempted to regain control over his lion but he felt so weak and the lion was unresponsive. So all Lance could do was sit back and brace for impact.

And, oh, did that impact come. Lance felt every part of his body shift around as Red made contact with the ground, whiplash struck him almost instantaneously and he most assuredly broke a few bones from the way he had been positioned. He didn’t know how long he lay there, he just knew that every time he attempted to open his eyes, he felt incredibly sick and pained, while stars danced across his eyes. He only truly looked at anything when something moved in the front view of Red’s dim visor. There seemed to be a large mob of individuals crowded around his lion. He attempted to lift himself up, only to have his body ache in every way possible, most prominently in his right hand and side. He dropped himself back down into his seat, causing more pain, and went into a small coughing fit.

After a few minutes of struggling to keep himself awake by tracking a figure dressed in purple outside of his lion, he attempted to stand up again, this time with more success. He brought himself to a shaky standing position, gripping his chair for support and loosely holding the side of his body that seemed to be in the most pain with the hand that was also likely to be injured. As he began his unsteady journey to the exit point of his lion, he spotted Kaltenecker, who looked relatively unharmed somehow, even if she had been shaken up quite a bit. If Lance’s brain wasn’t screaming in agony, he would have thought about how lucky she had gotten, her and her tough skin. 

He reached the exit point and found that, luckily, it still opened. As the light hit his eyes full force, his brain wanted him to turn it off. The group of people he had spotted before, while he was still inside his lion, remained relatively the same size as it appeared inside. Whether it had grown or shrunk in any way, Lance truly couldn’t tell. All he could do, in his dazed and nauseous state, was greet them in the best way he knew of.

“Hey everyone,” his muscles attempted some sort of grin as he clumsily spoke, “I’m Lance.”

His last memory was of a small group of people running towards him, led by that guy dressed in purple, before his brain finally managed to turn the damn lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess who the guy dressed in purple is, you win one miniature Kaltenecker


End file.
